Raised face (RF) pipe flanges used in corrosive services can experience corrosion on the mated surfaces of the flange. If left unchecked, the corrosion can result in failure of the flange and the leakage of hazardous corrosive materials. To prevent such occurrences, RF flanges in corrosive services are routinely inspected for the progression of corrosion on the mated surfaces, and are replaced when the corrosion extends beyond an acceptable position on the mated surfaces.
Typically, flange corrosion inspections consist of a simple visual evaluation of the radial corrosion on the mated faces. However, such inspections leave much to the judgement of the inspector, which can lead to inconsistent evaluations. The inspection process would benefit from a device and method that could simplify and bring consistency to the inspection process.